


【勋宽】不知道爱的方法

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: 可乐味alpha勋*美式咖啡味omega宽非常少量的车
Relationships: Lee jihoon|Woozi/Boo Seungkwan, Yoon jeonghan/Kwon soonyoung
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
“你俩还真遵守约定啊？”提问的人是尹净汉，提问的对象是抱着昏迷的夫胜宽往浴室走的李知勋。  
“你明明知道怎么不回避一下？”李知勋冲他翻白眼。  
“我可以解释，”尹净汉举手发言，“我是走到门口才收到顺荣发来的消息，本来要回去住的，然后我闻着味道很像徐明浩上次逼我喝的什么冲剂，对付感冒的那种。”  
“然后呢？”李知勋把怀里的人抱得稳稳地等他继续说。  
“对不起，然后我好奇。”

“一边去。”他等尹净汉后脚刚刚出门便踹在大门上，动静吵到了怀里的人。  
“怎么了？”声音沙哑的omega从怀中抬头看他，刚刚被标记后还很粘人，主动伸手环在他颈间。  
“没事的，你睡吧。”

1.  
起因是一个玩笑，夫胜宽是合租屋里的忙内，和家中一O两A并排躺在沙发上看电影的时候随口一问，“净汉哥和顺荣哥是怎么在一起的呀？”  
虽然是住在一起之后才发生的事情，可是他始终没弄明白。  
“净汉哥认定我了呗，”权顺荣说的时候带着点小骄傲，“我以前就觉得我会是净汉哥的Omega。”  
“咦。”李知勋每天都觉得自己的舍友很神奇，他往夫胜宽旁边靠了靠想远离另外两人。

“这样也好好哦，我现在有种什么都不知道所以害怕的感觉。”夫胜宽抓起薯片往嘴里塞，口干了端起面前的杯子喝了口水，奇怪的有股可乐味。  
“那个是...我的。”  
“唉咦，”夫胜宽翻翻白眼把杯子递到李知勋手上，“说实话你有没有很后悔，以前要是不喝那么多可乐可能也不会有今天了。”

“我有一个想法，”权顺荣窝在尹净汉怀里先寻求保护后说，“你俩不就挺搭的？”  
夫胜宽双颊一红，手里的饼干还没扔出去就被尹净汉瞪了一眼，气势还有点强。  
“嗯，”权顺荣点点头，“看你这样子一定是个柔弱的Omega，你看知勋多壮的，临时标记一下我感觉也不是不可以？”  
夫胜宽当个笑话听嘁了一声，没看见李知勋点了点头。

从那天起开始有的微弱的变化吧，这两个人，李知勋单方面的把夫胜宽划入自己的小圈圈里护着，夫胜宽下课回家晚的时候会撒着拖鞋去车站接他，有休息日就两个人泡在一起，夫胜宽想做什么他就点点头答应，正好赶上期末复习，帮不上忙就一顿一顿的投喂宵夜。  
“再吃下去我成熊了。”夫胜宽擦着嘴嘟囔。  
“kk，”李知勋背对着他轻轻笑了两声，脑海里夫胜宽的模样和小熊重合，一定要是能用可爱来修饰的小熊才可以，“偶尔吃几顿没事的。”  
尹净汉和权顺荣在同一栋楼里又租下一间房，两个人本来是要直接搬过去，可是权顺荣喜欢热闹的性格改不了，总是要过来玩，和夫胜宽聊天聊晚了就睡原来的房间，所以他们俩还有很多东西在公寓里摆着。当然也有不在的时候，发情期一到就回到两个人的屋子里，留下空空的房间，夫胜宽倒觉得太安静了。

他在学习的时候喜欢看实体书，扎扎实实记笔记的感觉很爽快，李知勋工作的时候用电脑，在他旁边劈里啪啦敲着键盘，他有一点被打扰到才发现他什么时候坐在自己身边的？  
“哥，你为什么坐这里工作啊？”他不太好意思的挠挠头，毕竟餐桌是公共区域，一直被他霸占着摆了这么多书。  
“嗯？没什么，”李知勋无心地说，“陪你。”  
“噗，”他被水呛到干咳着，磕磕绊绊地问，“为什么？”  
“男朋友不是都应该这样吗？”

“所以说，”夫胜宽顿了顿，“你最近这么反常都是在向我表白吗？”  
“啊？要表白吗？”李知勋的视线从屏幕前移到他脸上。  
“哥，你不知道谈恋爱是怎么回事吧？”  
“不太知道。”李知勋倒是乖乖回答。

“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
夫胜宽因为李知勋没有犹豫的回答脸颊烧了起来，嘟囔着找话说。  
“可是我还没分化啊？”  
“嗯，但是你肯定是个Omega，”李知勋像是为了缓解他怕自己不是Omega的不安还伸手拍拍他头顶，“你今天早点睡吧，学了很久了。”  
什么呀，夫胜宽想，还怪心动的。

2.  
“你们俩这就算交往了？”权顺荣端着菜走出厨房的时候问。  
夫胜宽摇头，李知勋点头。  
“我可以不吃净汉哥做的饭吗？”夫胜宽皱着眉头问。  
“那怎么行呢，你也意思意思嘛，”权顺荣笑眯眯地说，顺便提醒李知勋，“他刚才摇头了奥。”

“你跟我过来谈一下。”四人饭局开始前夫胜宽被拉到卧室里。

“为什么摇头？”李知勋握住他的时候不自觉用力。  
“当然要摇头啊！”夫胜宽甩开他的手，扳着手指给不开窍的哥哥汇报缘由，“你向我告白过吗？没有吧。我分化了吗？也没有吧。你怎么能和一个不知道是不是Omega的人交往啊？”  
“告白啊...”夫胜宽以为他会争论，谁知道他嘀咕着什么走出了房门，背影倒是落寞的，嗯，证明还是在乎的嘛，夫胜宽想。  
“我只是把外卖倒到盘子里了你俩放心吃吧。”尹净汉无奈地解释。

权顺荣被赶出自家屋子的时候十分不高兴，需要尹净汉bobo才会好，两个人腻歪了好一阵子他才活蹦乱跳去找胜宽玩，反正李知勋是来讨教的嘛，要去告诉胜宽才行。

“你问我怎么告白？”尹净汉脑子里只有刚刚分化的小仓鼠缠着自己要的样子，一时间无法回答。  
“那你觉得胜宽喜欢你吗？”  
“应该...吧。”李知勋显得不太自信，在家里邋遢的一面好像都被看去了，他还会有可能喜欢自己吗？  
“那你喜欢他吗？”  
“当然啊。”  
怎么都问他这个问题，我的喜欢有这么不明显吗，李知勋不解。他很喜欢夫胜宽这个人，喜欢他的个性，喜欢他带给别人的感觉，是一种亲切舒服的安全感，跟他在一起的话，他李知勋可以放心的当一个社恐患者，把一切交给他，然后一脸满足地在身后支持。夫胜宽还激起了他的保护欲，想圈起来让他免受一点点打扰一点点伤害，但是又怕他孤单难受。再往下说下去他觉得有些肤浅，不过他好喜欢夫胜宽时而鼓起来的脸颊，和看上去就甜甜的嘴唇，他想体验抱抱他的感觉。

“我觉得吧，”尹净汉不知道什么时候冲好了咖啡，“你得先确定一下他的心意。”  
“怎么确定啊？”  
“这个嘛......”

3.  
“李——知——勋——！你个混蛋！”  
尹净汉手忙脚乱的想拉住自家试图拳打脚踢的小仓鼠，到底关他什么事啊比当事人还急。  
“净汉哥你不要拦我，不对，你要和我一起教训他啊！”  
尹净汉只好释放信息素安抚自家Omega，在他终于慢慢平静下来的时候委屈地看自己，“呜呜呜呜呜，哥，知勋好过分哦，他欺负胜宽，你说他怎么这么渣呢，我怎么还跟他从小认识，呜呜呜呜呜。”  
给他这么一闹夫胜宽倒是看呆了，李知勋握着那人的手也不知道要不要放下，对方还是个长相俊俏的Omega。  
“呃...那个...我们什么时候开饭啊？”文俊辉实在不知道说什么，愣了半天才憋出来一句，不就是让他和李知勋假装一下嘛，虽然回去全圆佑知道了肯定很生气，不过也还蛮好玩的。  
早就听说李知勋看上的小学弟很可爱，看着小脸气鼓鼓地，还不太好意思，kkkkk，回去给净汉哥讲。

“我今天晚上不在家里住，你们随意吧。”

李知勋作势就要追出去，被文俊辉拦下，“那我呢？”  
“你？你任务结束了一会吃外卖吧，”李知勋边穿鞋边说，明明是拖鞋却因为心急套不进去，“顺便上楼去给权顺荣解释一下，那小子也是够了。”

“干嘛跟着我。”夫胜宽背对着他停下来。  
“那个...你误会了。”他也就停下来。  
“我没误会，”夫胜宽低着头，声音有些不对了，“你等不及了要找个Omega呗，有什么好误会的。”  
“我不是...”李知勋此刻恨极了自己嘴笨，也不是，只是比夫胜宽嘴笨。  
“不是什么呀，还长的那么可爱，都带回家了，反正跟我也没什么关系，”夫胜宽假装轻松地耸耸肩。  
“怎么可能没关系，”李知勋三步并两步到他面前，“没关系你哭什么？”  
“我哭了怎么了！”他抽泣着甩开他的手给自己擦眼泪，“那你笑什么呢！”

“傻瓜，”李知勋笑得有点满足的意思，“你不承认我只能这样试你了。”  
“尹净汉出的主意？”夫胜宽反应过来。  
“嗯。”  
“啊啊啊气死我了，”夫胜宽转头要去找人算账，“你别抱着我，我去找他说理去。”

“kkk，没我给你撑腰你行吗？”

4.  
“我好害怕啊。”权顺荣无奈地转过身，拍拍夫胜宽的背。  
“不用怕，”他已经在这陪着夫胜宽好几天了，他一开始说害怕发情期来，后来又害怕李知勋不是个可以依靠的alpha，再后来又担心自己不是个Omega。  
“安心啦，你要是个alpha第一个倒霉的人还不是我？快睡啦。”

再万无一失的准备还是会有漏洞，权顺荣也就离开房间不到十分钟，空气里的咖啡味就苦的他皱眉头。  
“这么苦的嘛...”权顺荣小声评价，轻轻敲卧室的门，“还是我，需要我进去吗？”  
“知勋哥...什么时候回来？”  
“叫了，在赶回来的路上，你不要怕。”  
“嗯...”

李知勋回来的时候他在屋外守着，错过了两股气息交融的独特味道，千叮咛万嘱咐李知勋注意Omega的感受才离开，顺便给自家哥哥发短信。

“哥...”李知勋一进门就被夫胜宽通红的双眼勾走，初次发情期到来脆弱的样子展现在自己眼前。  
他三下两下还没脱掉外衣，就被柔弱的Omega抓住小指，弱弱地握着小幅度晃动，像是不敢有太大动作。  
“胜宽等一下就好，”他才刚脱掉上衣，坚实的胸脯暴露在空气中，就被弟弟熊抱住，差点没站稳，夫胜宽因为出汗湿漉漉的头发在他胸前乱蹭，双手也不老实地四处乱窜，他只好双手握住Omega的腰把他远离一点，才发现被褥里面的他早就不着一缕，“看来等不及了。”  
这是他们第一次接吻，李知勋只在他唇上轻轻点着，很爱惜的动作让弟弟更加煎熬，“哥你是不连接吻都...”  
他怎么这时候还有心思调侃，李知勋分神想着，释放出更多信息素熏得夫胜宽双腿一软倒在床上，李知勋就覆上来吻住他，这次是实打实的接吻了，有舌尖地追逐交缠，有在口腔里不断的扫荡，还有剥夺他空气的窒息感，他的头部被李知勋单手托起来，按照他想要的姿势摆弄着，直到夫胜宽的拳头毫无力气砸在李知勋肩上，他才放开他。  
“胜宽是美式味的哦，”李知勋笑得温柔，“还敢笑我喝多了可乐，嗯？”  
“嗯...啊...”李知勋一边说着一边用姣好的胸肌与身下人的胸部摩擦，他感受得到对方有些微微鼓起来的胸部和顶立着的乳珠，夫胜宽说不出反驳的话，出口的只有一点点的呻吟。  
他握住夫胜宽已经一塌糊涂的阴茎，零口已经渗出了不少黏液，他握着他的不规则的上下撸动起来，弟弟喘得更加厉害浑身是害羞的粉色。  
“胜宽也摸摸我的。”  
夫胜宽却想起了什么没有照做，手往床外面伸。  
“怎么了？”他安抚着亲他。  
“润...润滑...”  
“呵，”他在他耳边喘气，“胜宽已经这么湿了哦。”他的手换了位置，细长的手指果断地进入幽秘的甬道，他感到弟弟的身子绷紧了起来，就又慢慢安慰他。  
“要...要哥哥进来。”谁知道他到等不及了，挺着腰身把自己往他怀里送。

李知勋空着的手在他脖颈后的软肉处摩挲，轻微的触碰便感受到甬道激烈的压缩着手指，夫胜宽颤抖着身子在他怀里呻吟，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字。  
快感让夫胜宽在进入的瞬间弓起身子，又像是刻意留出了缝隙让李知勋侵占更多，被标记的时候夫胜宽疼得哭了出来，信息素流入体内的感觉很微妙，奇特的味道在两人间散开。

“呜呜呜呜呜...”  
“不哭不哭，一下就好了，”李知勋手忙脚乱的安慰他，“宝宝不疼...”  
“呜呜呜呜呜...”  
“还是很疼吗？”李知勋直起身来看他，慌张地不知道该怎么办，只能心疼地问他的感受。  
“呜呜呜呜呜...”夫胜宽哭着哭着觉得身上的人不理解他，“这个味道太难闻了，呜呜呜，好难过，而且什么宝宝，宝宝不好听，不要叫宝宝。”

李知勋真心地认为味道还行啊？

他静静地等着Omega发泄情绪，下身也不敢动憋得难受。  
“呜呜呜，”夫胜宽自己抹了眼泪瞪他，“你快点动啊！为什么什么都不知道！”


	2. 可乐，咖啡和软糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期三轮车

0.  
最先发现夫胜宽怀孕的人，不是李知勋，也不是同为Omega的权顺荣，更不是他自己，而是尹净汉。  
“这两天家里糖没的有点快啊。”夫胜宽毕业之后四个人合租到大一些的房子来，权顺荣虽然喜欢吃别人买来的东西但是他绝对都会大声说出来，李知勋不是那种会抱着一大碗软糖吃的人，其实还是因为尹净汉在晚上不小心看见了鬼鬼祟祟的夫胜宽。  
“不就是多吃了点糖，”夫胜宽说，自己担忧的摸摸脸颊，“唉，会长肉吧，可是我就是特别特别想吃。”  
“咳咳，”尹净汉清清嗓子小声给李知勋说，“是不有情况？”  
李知勋还没问什么情况，夫胜宽就跑向厕所吐得昏天黑地。

权顺荣一脸难以置信，“哥，他们怎么能比我们快？”  
“小傻瓜，”尹净汉敲敲他的脑门，“生宝宝很累的知不知道？”  
权顺荣早就听不进去他在说什么，脑子里全都是和自己一样可可爱爱的小女孩和像尹净汉一样好看的小男孩，他们坐在两人之间，小男孩趴在尹净汉背上闹得他大叫，小女孩在自己怀里咯咯笑。  
“顺荣尼在想什么？”尹净汉看他的表情就猜了个大半，拉着人回了卧室。

1.  
李知勋是个负责任的爸爸，这点让夫胜宽很欣慰，他睡不着的时候李知勋就在他旁边慢慢讲一些故事，他吐得昏天黑地的时候李知勋也在他旁边拍拍他，他虽然一点都没有料理天赋，不过从公司叫来了金珉奎教他给夫胜宽做些有营养的饭。  
“哥，出去。”李知勋把尹净汉赶出厨房。  
“知勋尼不要这样子嘛，”尹净汉笑笑，“我也想学啊，万一什么时候顺荣也要吃。”  
“你花钱请我做，”李知勋坚决地说，倒掉了尹净汉刚刚做的一盘，“或者请金珉奎。”

日子倒是过的很快，六个月的时候已经没有开始时那样辛苦，夫胜宽想了好几个名字，没一个李知勋都说好，可是他还是管孩子叫软糖。  
“软糖”是权顺荣先叫的，一开始四个人都挺满意这个小名，后来有一天夫胜宽在吃软糖的时候突然有种奇怪的感觉，怎么能吃了这么多可爱的宝宝，他就反对，可是李知勋看着他塞满了软糖鼓鼓的腮帮子没有理他，他的反对就被夺回。

“累不累？”李知勋洗完澡出来夫胜宽像是已经要睡着，他钻进被窝，又怕自己身上冷隔了一些距离，他坐在床尾，给夫胜宽按摩脚踝好像已经成了习惯。

“嗯...”浅眠中的人儿发出轻轻的呻吟，李知勋的眼神无法从他的薄唇挪开，他一直都很小心的，自己解决或者让夫胜宽帮他打，不愿意让他口交。夫胜宽倒是主动提出来过，可是他总想着这么漂亮的嘴唇亲亲还不够，要保护起来才行。  
想着想着漂亮的嘴唇被含在嘴中，小朋友不听话，刷了牙又吃了糖，他轻轻笑出声。  
“唔...”夫胜宽醒来，软软地胳膊环住哥哥，他嘟囔着叫，声音说不出的粘人，“哥...”

2.  
“然后嘞？”权顺荣躺在夫胜宽旁边，李知勋出门买菜了，十分敢的带上尹净汉做苦力，所以家里剩了两个人，不对哦，是三个了，夫胜宽抚上已经凸显的地方，微微笑着走神了。  
“喂！”权顺荣轻轻推他，“你讲了一半。”  
“唉，”夫胜宽叹了口气，“还能怎样，他还是不碰我。”

孕夫闹起了脾气，李知勋手忙脚乱的哄不好，到了晚上还要踢他去沙发上睡，他只好听话的收拾毯子。

“呜呜呜呜呜。”李知勋还没出门夫胜宽就已经在哭，他站在门口摇摆不定。  
“呜呜呜，你还不回来抱我，”他哭的声音大起来，“李知勋你是不是嫌弃我。”  
“当然没有，”李知勋慌了一下，赶忙坐在床前把他搂在怀里，“宝贝到底怎么了？告诉我好不好？”  
轻轻点点的吻落在他的脸颊，李知勋小心翼翼地抱着他，说着情话哄着他。  
“我...”夫胜宽抽泣着说，“我想要...”  
李知勋笑了笑，他附在夫胜宽耳边小声说，“我们宝宝饿了呀...”

李知勋略微抬头想观察他的表情却遇到了小小的阻碍，不过从发间的手指他想他应该做的不错。夫胜宽不断地喊着他的名字，李知勋明确的感受到口中的柱身更加硬挺涨大，他加快了吞咽的速度直到夫胜宽尽数射在他口中。

“后面...后面痒，”夫胜宽难耐的扭动着求欢，模糊的意识还想着李知勋终于开窍了，“要哥哥进来。”  
他动作笨拙试图用双腿夹住李知勋，哼哼唧唧的往他胯部蹭。  
“宝宝...”李知勋犯了难，他其实已经硬的发疼了，想了想还是脱了睡裤扔在一边。  
“宝宝用腿好不好...”夫胜宽意料之中的摇头。  
“医生说可以的。”他不停地求他。

Omega的味道在房间里炸开，他疯狂的引诱着自己的alpha来满足他。  
李知勋的手穿过夫胜宽的颈间到他的后颈处摸索，轻易的触碰就让夫胜宽呻吟出来，他渐渐放出自己的信息素安抚他，熟悉的味道弥漫整个卧室。  
“疼要告诉我。”李知勋一点点进入早就泥泞不堪的后穴，夫胜宽几乎是绷紧了身子接受他。  
“好紧...”李知勋低喘。  
“太久...太久没吃哥哥的肉棒了...啊...”夫胜宽爽的合不上嘴，咿咿呀呀的想要接吻。

李知勋在全部进入之后给了他时间适应，可是弟弟像是完全不需要一般自己挪动着腰肢，他又怕伤了他只好一点点动起来。  
“好深，知勋，再深一点...要快”  
“好。”李知勋看着他的反应一点点哄着他，视线落在夫胜宽隆起的小腹处，目光变得温柔。

“哥哥，”夫胜宽在叫他，“哥哥爱宝宝吗？”  
回答他的是李知勋绵长的深吻。


End file.
